1. Field of the Invention
The subject-matter of the invention is an apparatus for the transport of partially temperature-controlled test material in strip form underneath a measuring device by means of a conveyor belt for receiving the material to be measured.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to examine body fluids by means of test strips for their concentration, for example of sugar, bilirubin, urobilinogen, pH, etc. The test strips have a plurality of test zones having specific analytical reagents which, with the substances contained in the body fluid, induce quite specific colorations. It is further known to analyse such test strips photometrically, in particular remission-photometrically by means of multi-channel photometers. Such multi-channel photometers have an apparatus for the feeding of the test strips. According to European Patent Specification No. 0,054,849, this consists of a conveyor belt which is led underneath the measuring head of the multi-channel photometer. On the conveyor belt there are test strips which are laid on the conveyor belt transversely to its direction of movement and are transported step by step to the measuring head. It has been found in this context that the incubation times of the individual test zones are different. While, at a chosen transport rate, a number of test zones have already virtually reached the end of their reaction by the time of the measurement, and thus can no longer indicate a change in concentration, for other test zones this time is not sufficient, in particular if concentrations are small.